


Eyes Closed

by strnjooh



Series: Tell me how to move on [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), past!sungpil, present yongpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: That eyes, the way that person looking at him. That smile, the way he lift his side lips, like he know that he look good if he smile like that. The way that person sit, his legs was direct toward him. Wonpil knows his intention, Wonpil understands in less than a second. Yet, he smile back, “Hi, what’s good?”





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I'm back again so here's the disclaimer  
> 1) at first, I want to write flulffy things but it turns out this way  
> 2) this fic based on this song right here > https://youtu.be/vXmVvAgzgVI  
> 3) I am truly, deeply sorry, in advance.

_I know how to play_

_I know this game_

_It’s all the same_

 

Wonpil take a seat in front of the table near barista that is serving his order, café latte, a mix between coffee and whisk milk plus a sugar actually is not his favorite. But he order it anyway, since it’s one of a lot of little things that remind him of certain someone. That someone who actually never leave a special spot in his heart. That someone who leave unremarkable moments in his life. That someone who is gone, but never actually gone, since every time Wonpil see something, he always appears, and he always remind him.

That barista finally hand Wonpil his order. With a small smile, Wonpil thank the barista before he sips his drink. Sweet. Just like his dream last night, he clearly remember the dream he had. That was one of the day that he spent freely with that certain someone, where they drive in the middle of the night with a coin as a direction for them. They ended going to the beach, watching the moon goes down and replaced by a beautiful sunrise. Wonpil remember that day, clearly remember how beautiful the sunshine reflected on the water of sea.

His daydreaming suddenly burst like a bubble that pops in the air as he catch someone takes a sit beside him with his side eyes. Wonpil turns his head towards that person who already looking at him. That person smiles before he say, “Hey.”

That eyes, the way that person looking at him. That smile, the way he lift his side lips, like he know that he look good if he smile like that. The way that person sit, his legs was direct toward him. Wonpil knows his intention, Wonpil understands in less than a second. Yet, he smile back, “Hi, what’s good?”

“Everything is, apparently.” That person reply still with his smile, “I’m Younghyun by the way.” He add with a curious eyes looking at Wonpil. “I’m Wonpil, Kim Wonpil.” Wonpil offer his hand for a handshake. One repetition encounter that makes Wonpil feel bored, but he did it again anyway. Since he knows how to play, he knows all the games.

 

_But you’ve been replaced_

_I’m face to face_

_With someone new_

 

Younghyun take Wonpil to a cinema near his office. After a couple of talks and stolen glances, finally he ask Wonpil to a date, a real date after they got together. He appeared in front of Wonpil’s office with a bucket of flower and a note _‘will you be my boyfriend?’_ Wonpil can’t help but smile until his cheeks hurt since Younghyun is sweet, too sweet to say no. That’s why he take the bucket and hug Younghyun tightly.

A week later Younghyun ask him to go to wee a movie, some romance comedy. A lot of people like that apparently, maybe because the actress is one of the most popular one in Hollywood. They arrived at the cinema ten minutes before the movie actually start. Younghyun pick one big bucket of salted caramel popcorn and two glasses of soda for him and Wonpil. Wonpil take one of the soda from Younghyun’s hand only to replace it with his free hand. Younghyun smile as he squeezed Wonpil’s hand and take him into the studio.

Both of them take a sit on the arranged seat that match their ticket. A couple minutes later, the lights out as the intro of the movie starts playing in front of them. Wonpil focusing his eyes on the screens, he furrowing his eyebrows when the movie get serious, he prompt a smile when the movie get cheesy, he laugh along with the other audience as the movie shows a comedy scene, he reflect slap Younghyun’s arm and turns his head towards Younghyun who is currently grimacing. Wonpil rubs the area that he slapped softly, he lean over to Younghyun’s side, “I’m sorry.” he said, Younghyun only smile wider telling him ‘it’s okay.’

Wonpil smiles, this habit of him that he can’t change since forever. His habit that only certain someone understand, the only one who can catch his hand right before it touch his arms, the only one who wraps his palm and kiss it whenever Wonpil laughs and unconsciously swing his hand. The only one who get used into his habit.

The look beside him somehow make him come back to reality. He turns his had again, seeing Younghyun looking at him with _that_ look. Younghyun’s eyes shift to Wonpil lips before he leans in slowly. Their nose bump into each other as the space between their lips only an inch left. Wonpil sigh right before Younghyun’s lips finally touch his. They finally kiss on their first date. Chaste at first until he move his lips, they move in one rhythm as Younghyun put his hand on Wonpil’s nape and pulls him closer. They kiss deeper to the point Younghyun bite Wonpil’s lower lips. They kiss and kiss and kiss until they lose their breath.

Younghyun is the one who pull out first, but still put his forehead on Wonpil’s. He can’t stop smiling, can’t really hide how happy he is. While Wonpil still close his eyes, pursing his lips into one line, try to hide his sob with a smile as he remember, he always remember. Whenever he closes his eyes, which certain someone will appear inside his head. That certain someone will take over his head like he was there, like he was the one who kiss Wonpil. Whenever Wonpil shut his eyes, Younghyun will disappear and that certain someone will pops out of nowhere. Though he know, oh, he well aware that certain someone have been replaced.

 

_They don’t realize that I’m thinking about you_

_It’s nothing new, it’s nothing new._

Park Sungjin is the name of his certain someone who took a special spot in Wonpil’s heart. He actually a kind man, as Wonpil could say. Wonpil can mention every single things he love about Park Sungjin, about how he smile, the way he tugs one of the corner of his lips before finally prompting his biggest smile and showing his teeth. About how beautiful his eyes is, the way it sparks whenever he told Wonpil something that he likes. About how tender the man is, how his voice become so soft whenever he notices Wonpil in a bad mood, how he likes to ruffles Wonpil’s hair before he left Wonpil’s apartment after their usual sleepover, how he understands Wonpil completely, know every single habits that Wonpil had.

Wonpil never forget, oh, how can he forget. Since both of them are together for a long time, two years four months and seventeen days to be precise, but no one’s really counting. How happy they were that time, all of the moments that they spend together were all beautiful. There’s nothing better than doing anything with Sungjin, at least that’s what Wonpil thought.

Yes, Wonpil thought everything is fine, that his relationship with Sungjin was all good, the wave isn’t that strong, of course there’s always wave but never that big. Sure, they’d fight, usual love quarrel but nothing more serious. The ship sail smoothly most of times, both Wonpil and Sungjin know each other too much, understand each other too much, that both of them often avoid huge argue and would stop if they see the red light. Nothing is wrong, to Wonpil, until he realize that he and Sungjin actually sailing different ship, that actually they held different compass.

Sungjin left. He left Wonpil just like that, without words, no explanation. As if he vanished just like that, and Wonpil never know why he did it.

But then again, life’s moving, time pass by, and Wonpil walk like nothing’s happen. Sure he’s broken, his heart was a mess pieces of glasses that shattered and cluttered in one room, but Wonpil just walk on it, he endure the pain and live normally. So he met the other guys, same intention same game. And he knows, oh, he do know how to play pretty. Thus, he let everyone in, he let the other guys think that they play him while actually the one who’s being played was themselves. Because Wonpil never forget, that he will always remember, that his head will always portray Sungjin even though he replace him with any other guy he met. Every time Wonpil keep his eyes closed, it was Sungjin that he see.

Somehow Younghyun is different, Wonpil can feel that. He stays longer than the other guys before, he always come for Wonpil first. One day he knocked Wonpil’s apartment only to give him a bucket of flower, his favorite of course, white lilies wrapped with brown paper. He appears with smile, Wonpil can see sincere in it. One day he bought a lot of various chocolate and sent it to Wonpil’s office when Wonpil mad at him, as a sign of apologize, and Wonpil thought he apologize sweetly. One day he appeared in front of Wonpil’s door, panting hard as if he was just being chased, only to see if Wonpil were all alright, only to check on Wonpil because Wonpil’s just sent him a sad emoticon. Younghyun is different indeed and Wonpil can’t help to think that he’s too good for him.

 

 

A tears falls as he open his eyes, Wonpil feel one hand placed on his waist as he gathered his conscious. Wonpil can’t help to hold back his sobs and it wake Younghyun up.

“Are you okay? Do you have a nightmare?” Younghyun ask full of worry, although his voice isn’t really clear since he just woke up.

A nightmare he said, _no, it’s actually a good dream Younghyun-ah_ , Wonpil answer, _so why are you crying Piri_ , younghyun confused, _because it won’t come true, it’ll never be Younghyun-ah, what should I do_ , he said as tears keep falling one by one from his beautiful eyes. For the first time Wonpil cries, he cries because he dream that he and Sungjin spend a day together again.

Younghyun wipes all the tears that streaming down, hoping it’ll stop. He pulls Wonpil closer into his arm and circling his back with his hand while the other one pat the back of Wonpil’s hair, “It’s okay Pil, it’s okay.”

Wonpil burries his head in the crook of Younghyun’s neck, the feeling of sorry suddenly creeping in, “No it’s not. I’m sorry Younghyun-ah, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He sobs again.

“It’s okay, I’m here Piri, I always be here.”

 

_I’m sorry, I still can’t forget him. I’m so sorry Younghyun-ah._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know my fic are all boring because it contain 90% narration and 10% dialogue.  
> but can I ask for kudo and comment please?
> 
> really, thank you if you come til the end.


End file.
